Vehicles are available in a variety of different types and sizes, and consequently their dimensions range from relatively small to relatively large. With variations in vehicle dimension, different sized vehicles require different sized, dimensioned, and shaped parking spaces. However, parking different sized vehicles in a common parking area generally results in an inefficient use of the parking area, and consequently a significant amount of unutilized parking space. This is especially true when vehicles arrive and leave at different times and the positioning of the vehicles is performed by several unrelated vehicle operators, rather than being overseen and coordinated by a common entity.